Hun-Gurrr (G1)
Hun-Gurrr is the leader of the Terrorcons, a Decepticon gestalt subgroup that creates the combiner Abominus. Hun-Gurrr and the rest of the Terrorcons are the creations of the Quintessons, as part of a faulty alliance with the Decepticons. While serving under the Quintessons, the Terrorcons evetually decided that Galvatron was the better leader and abandoned the Quintessons to serve the Decepticon cause full-time. Hun-Gurr was voiced by the late Marshall Efron. Biography G1 Cartoon Hun-Gurrr, was created to be the leader of the Terrorcons, a group of primal Decepticons that transformed into mutants and merged to form the combiner Abominus. Unlike most other gestalt leaders, Hun-Gurrr was built with a timer that de-combines the Terrorcons after a period of time due to Abominus' bloodthirst and lack of self-control. The first official battle on-screen that Hun-Gurrr was a part of was after the construction of the Technobot's within Unicron's decapitated head in Cybertron's orbit. There, Galvatron ordered the Terrorcons to retrieve anti-electrons with which to sabotage the Autobots' power grid. After downing a team of Autobots attempting to land on Unicron's head, Hun-Gurrr and the rest of the Terrorcons were ordered to scour the crash site and hunt down the survivors. When the Technobots emerged and surprise-attacked the Decepticons, the Terrorcons fought them back, merging into Abominus to assure victory. Chasing off the Technobots caused them to regroup and combine to form Computron, who defeated Abominus by rattling and shocking the Terrorcons apart. With Abominus separated, Computron forced the Decepticons to retreat. Their first battle ending in defeat, this cemented the feud between Abominus and Computron, and by extension their components. Hun-Gurrr was later seen personally attacking a ship called the Lazy Sue. Despite the Lazy Sue's mercenary pilot being hired by the Quintessons to deliver a vital weapon, Hun-Gurrr was tasked with destroying the Lazy Sue and stealing the weapon so the Quintessons could avoid paying the mercenary. This then lead them both to Earth where Hun-Gurrr was intercepted and blasted away by the Technobots. Hun-Gurrr, along with the rest of the Terrorcons merged into Abominus, tried shooting down the Lazy Sue again, but his built-in timer caused Abominus to separate. The angered Terrorcons complained about being separated, at which point Hun-Gurrr had to bring them back under control and have them cease attacking the Lazy Sue. Bored and annoyed with each other, the Terrorcons squabbled with each other until the Technobots showed up, at which point they merged into Abominus and were defeated by being separated again. During a rampage of a mysterious energy being called Tornatron, all of the transformers with animal-based alternate modes were spared being put into stasis and summoned to a remote planet. Despite the ambiguous nature of the Terrorcons' cyber-genus, all of their members were considered to be animal-based and joined the coalition of Decepticon and Autobot beasts. Hun-Gurrr and Razorclaw were the first Decepticons to defy Skylynx's assumed leadership but were subdued by Trypticon. After being coaxed into discovering Tornatron's origins, Tornatron itself attacked the Autobots and Decepticons, with Hun-Gurrr ordering a retreat. By his orders, the Terrorcons were the last of the animal-based transformers to be put into stasis by Tornatron, save for Grimlock who avoided being put into stasis altogether. After Tornatron's destruction, the Terrorcons woke from stasis, where they presumably went back to either fighting or Decepticon HQ. Sometime later, Galvatron dispatched the Terrorcons to a new durable alloy, after hearing of said alloy protecting a spaceship from a supernova. Upon breaking into the facility in which it was being kept, they were attacked by the Technobots, at which point Hun-Gurrr ordered merging into Abominus. Abominus defeats Computron in haste and steals the alloy while Computron is distracted with protecting civilians. When an outbreak called the "hate plague" infested the galaxy, the Terrorcons on Charr were among the Decepticons infected who attacked Galvatron in a blind rage. Optimus Prime eventually cured the hate plague, causing the Terrorcons among all others to revert to normal, at which point they were ordered into a ceasefire by Galvatron as a show of courtesy. Appearance As a leader-class Decepticon, Hun-Gurrr is substantially larger than the rest of the Terrorcons in order to serve as the torso for their Combiner form, Abominus. Hun-Gurrr is also one of few transformers to have a mutant/alien as an alternate mode. As such, his arsenal is vastly different from those of regular animal-based transformers due to the original specimen's genealogy. The mode itself is a white, pink and purple reptilian organism with two heads. When he transforms, either to his robot mode or Abominus' torso, his two alternate mode's heads become that mode's legs and his tail end becomes the head. As a failsafe, Hun-Gurrr is equipped with a timer designed to de-combine Abominus. Hun-Gurrr is equipped with a blaster, a sword and a shield. One of his unique abilities is his unending hunger; anything he eats while in his alternate mode is converted into a crude electric fuel, which Hun-Gurrr can then shoot out of his alternate mode's two mouths in either laser or combusted form. Hun-Gurrr is one of few Decepticons, if not the only one, who is able to fly in his alternate mode while said mode's basis is not capable of flight. Personality Hun-Gurrr is driven by a hunting instinct, wanting nothing more than to hunt, regardless of the prey. This serves as a detriment in his Combiner form, since the unilateral hunting instinct of all Terrorcons causes Abominus to go haywire, if not for Hun-Gurrr's timer. When bored, Hun-Gurrr and the rest of the Terrorcons hone their skills by fighting each other. Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Transformers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Giant Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Inmates Category:Enforcer Category:Supremacists Category:Mutants Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Oppressors Category:Genocidal Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Wrathful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains